A cricket?
by hagiwara nachi
Summary: :: jangkrik yang diselamatkannya menjelma menjadi pangeran?/AU
1. Chapter 1

"Sudah aku bilang jangan ikuti aku!"

"Nona Temari, kau adalah tuan putriku, aku akan selalu menjagamu." Suara dingin beralurkan ketegasan itu terus terdengar kala gadis _blonde_ itu memintanya untuk segera pergi.

"Dengar nanas! Siapapun kau! Enyah lah dari hadapanku!"

**.**

_Disclaimer : _Masashi Kishimoto

_if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /_

_**Warning : Typo(s), **_**Ambigu**_**, OoC, DLDR, No bashing purpose!**_

_**.**_

**a Cricket?**

Pada kisah ini, banyak _Chara_ yang akan berevolusi memasuki _mode OOC_ serta berpindah usia. Semuanya hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita, bukan karena Author tak menyetujui OC Mk-_sensei_. sampai saat ini, karakter mereka yang sesungguhnya adalah yang terbaik.

_Happy Reading Minna ..._

**.**

**.**

_Konoha, Satu hari yang lalu..._

Kringg ...

Nyaring, terdengar bergemuruh ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Beberapa pasang kaki yang berada di luar pagar segera memacu langkah lebih cepat ketika sosok gemuk, berambut abu-abu berdiri kokoh di depan pagar.

"Hey kau! Cepat sedikit!"

"Baik Jiraiya-_Sensei._" Beberapa siswa segera berlari di antara celah kecil yang terbentuk dari pintu pagar yang hampir tertutup.

Beberapa meter di depan pagar, Temari berlari sekuat tenaganya, "_Senseii ... _tungguu ...!" Sepersekian detik berikutnya, pagar itu tertutup sempurna, "_Sensei_, izinkan aku masuk." Iris _green_-nya memancarkan sinar kepalsuan. Mengiba? Untuk kesekian kalinya Jiraiya tak akan memercayainya.

"Selamat ..." telapak tangan guru itu terulur dari celah pagar, "Selamat karena minggu ini kau mendapatkan prestasi 'Selalu Terlambat' ..."

Bola matanya memutar ke atas, sembari menyambut sambutan guru galak itu dengan satu tepukan telapak tangan di dahinya.

"Datang terlambat berturut-turut selama seminggu, Rok 5cm di atas lutut, riasan terlalu tebal, tidak memakai sepatu pansus, rambut diwarnai ..."

"Maaf _Sensei_, ini alami." Dengan cepat, Temari memotong pembicaraan. setidaknya dari sederet kesalahan yang nyata ia lakukan, masih ada satu hal yang dapat dibelanya.

Kurenai-_Sensei_ menatapnya dengan sempurna, "Baiklah, untuk hal rambut kita tiadakan ..., tapi untuk hal yang lain, Apa kau bisa memberikan penjelasan, Sabaku no Temari?"

Tak sepatah kata pun kalimat yang terdengar dari bibir mungilnya, penampilan mencolok seperti artis itu jelas melanggar batasan penampilan siswa. Belum lagi keterlambatannya yang berhasil mengukir daftar hitam selama semingu berturut-turut.

Setelah sederet nasehat melintas di kedua gendang telinganya, satu jam kemudian Kurenai-_sensei_ mengizinkannya masuk ke dalam kelas beserta hukuman mencuci toilet di seluruh gedung sekolah.

"Kau melewatkan jam pertama, Asuma-_Sensei_ mengosongkan nilaimu ..."

Belum lama mendudukkan diri di kursinya, berderet cerita menyebalkan menghampirinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Temari, membenahi riasannya lebih penting dibandingkan mendengar berita seputar nilainya.

"Temari, Apa kau tak ingin lulus dengan baik? Ini tahun terakhir kita di SMP."

Gadis _blonde_ itu hanya menatap datar. Entah kebiasaan atau ketidaksukaan, ia tak pernah menjawab atau menanggapi semua nasehat guru, ataupun temannnya. Tubuhnya terangkat ringan, melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar kelas ketika bel pelajaran kedua berbunyi. Masih ada hukuman yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Dia, selalu begitu ..., seenaknya sendiri. Kau tak perlu memedulikan orang seperti itu, Sakura."

"..."

* * *

_Kertas putih itu kini terlukis abstrak oleh karya cipta dari tangan mungil. Sosok yang ia rindukan beberapa pekan ini, kini digambarkannya sebentuk tulang belulang yang memakai pakaian kerja. Dua orang yang telah meninggalkannya selama beberapa hari itu hari ini berjanji akan kembali. _

"_Ayah ... Ibu, Temari akan jadi anak yang baik, sampai ayah dan ibu kembali ..." suara kecilnya terdengar nyaring dan manis. Senyumnya terukir indah sambil mewarnai kedua gambar tulang yang ia panggil sebagai ayah dan ibunya._

* * *

"Cih, kenangan itu lagi!" kepalanya menggeleng pelan, berusaha membuyarkan lamunan masa lalunya. _Kenapa aku masih ingat kejadian seperti itu. Menyebalkan!_

Sehari penuh ini hanya akan dilaluinya dengan membersihkan toilet sekolah. _Tentu! Lukisan kecilku lebih baik daripada lukisan toilet ini._ Kerak kuning menghiasi tiap sudut lantai. Belum lagi lumut dengan kesetiaannya menempel di tempat lembap memperpanjang waktunya berkencan dengan 'Toilet'.

"Eh?" langkahnya terhenti ketika kakinya nyaris menginjak jangkrik kecil yang tergeletak tak berdaya, "Apa kau sendiri? Kasihan sekali." Dengan kedua telapak tangannya, perlahan dikerahkannya untuk mengangkat jangkrik yang sekarat itu menuju jendela luar.

Jendela toilet di lantai satu memang berbatasan langsung dengan taman bagian belakang sekolah. Mungkin itulah penyebab jangkrik itu tersesat di dalam toilet. _Sekarang kau bebas_. Senyum simpulnya terbentuk di sudut bibir. Samar, nyaris tak terlihat. Awalnya sedikit meragukan, tapi nyatanya jangkrik itu berhasil bergerak, bebas menuju kerumunannya di pepohonan, _Ya kau pasti menderita dengan bau astral ini. _

Apapun yang menghentikan kegiatannya, pembersihan toilet ini harus segera diselesaikan. Atau, Temari benar-benar akan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hingga malam hari untuk membersihkan toilet sekolah yang benar-benar melumpuhkan daya penciuman manusia.

"Temari, kau di sana?" indra penciumannya menangkap aroma astral yang mulai tersamarkan dengan pewangi toilet. Hal itu bisa menjadi jejak Temari berada di sana, atau Temari telah beranjak pergi.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" nada dinginnya meluncur tak bersahabat.

"_Kyaaa_ ...!"

_Byur_

Rambut _blonde_-nya yang sedari pagi tadi terikat rapi kini ter-urai abstrak, _blazer_-nya yang menggantung ringan di panggul rampingnya pun ikut basah. Sosok yang begitu tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam toilet memang menyerupai hantu Hanako.

"Temari, maafkan aku, aku kaget ..."

"Ya, kau pikir aku hantu? Lalu menyiramku? _Cih_ ...!" jemarinya sibuk menguras rambutnya yang kini terasa lebih berat. Sesekali hidungnya mendekat ke arah bahu, merasakan aroma yang benar-benar astral menempel paksa pada tubuhnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, ini aku bawakan tasmu, jam pelajaran sudah usai, tapi kau belum selesai juga membersihkan toilet."

"Ya, tentu saja ini tidak akan usai dengan cepat." Ia mengambil cepat tas miliknya, melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda akibat hujan lokal, "Pergilah, terima kasih sudah membawakan tasku. Itu saja sudah cukup."

Seperti mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura, Temari segera menyingkirkan dirinya dari sosok yang paling dibencinya itu. _Tertawa saja semaumu!_

_Prak_!

Bunyi hentakan terdengar dari ember kaleng yang dilemparnya sesuka hati. _8 Jam, dan ini sama dengan 8 tahun_. Iris _Green-_nya menatap iba arloji putih yang kini sudah sedikit ternoda akibat bakti sosial yang ia lakukan hari ini. Hari yang benar-benar sempurna, tak ada pelajaran, guru, tugas, dan nilai. Melainkan toilet yang berderet rapi menunggu pembersihan.

_Koak ... Koak ... Koak_

Ingin rasanya Temari membunuh gagak yang bernyanyi sumbang di langit sore. Suasana sunyi begini seperti pembuatan film hantu, dirinya berdiri di tengah lapangan yang seluruh isi sekolahnya telah kosong.

Udara sore itu seperti menyobek-nyobek kulit hingga dagingnya, pakaian lembap itu sumber masalahnya. Kalau saja Sakura tak menghadiahi kencannya dengan seember air pel, dia pasti tak akan merasa sedingin ini. _Kau sengaja kan? Dasar berengsek!_

"Kau basah, nona ..."

Sosok pemuda itu datang begitu tiba-tiba, merangkul dari belakang, dan menjatuhkan jaket tebal berwarna hitam di kedua bahu Temari. Andai saja jantung itu bukanlah ciptaan tuhan, mungkin Temari sudah melepas jantungnya akibat kemunculan pemuda berkuncir satu. _Samurai?_

Temari bergerak mundur setelah membalikan tubuhnya, "Siapa kau?" iris _Green-_nya menatap curiga. Telapak tangannya melempar kembali jaket hitam yang sempat berdiam di bahunya ke arah pemuda tersebut.

Perlahan pemuda itu bergerak mendekat, senyum tipisnya terukir begitu tampan. Pesonanya bagaikan pangeran misterius yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari langit. Hanya berjarak setengah meter dari Temari, ia medaratkan satu lututnya ke tanah, memasang postur bagaikan ksatria berkuda memberikan hormat kepada ratunya.

"Aku Shikamaru, mulai sekarang aku adalah pengawalmu."

.

.

.

Ketika gelap targeserakan oleh cahaya terang, beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah pagi, "Selamat pagi, Nona. Saatnya bangun tidur."

_Si brengsek ini! _"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk ke kamarku!" meskipun nyawa tak terkumpul dengan sempurna, tapi ia sadar bahwa sosok tengik yang dijumpainya kemarin bukanlah mimpi.

"Nona harus bangun atau nona akan terlambat lagi." Nada dinginnya terus menugasi Temari, seoalah Temari adalah putrinya. Dengan kasar, didorongnya gadis _blonde _itu ke dalam kamar mandi.

"A—aku bisa mandi sendiri! Pergi kau!"

_Brak!_

Pintu kamar mandi itu terdorong tanpa ampun. Nafasnya tersengal naik turun, sejak kapan seseorang mengusik hidupnya. Temari benar-benar terusik dengan kedatangan pemuda aneh yang sekarang mengaku sebagai pengawalnya.

"_Aku Shikamaru, mulai sekarang aku adalah pengawalmu."_

"_A—apa maksudmu?" Temari terus mencari sosok kamera tersemunyi, ya? apa ini acara majalah sekolah? Apa sekolah mengerjainya hanya karena menjadi ratu masalah dalam minggu ini? _

"_Aku adalah jangkrik yang telah kau selamatkan tadi, nona. Atas izin ratu sihir, aku berubah menjadi manusia untuk membalas budimu. Terimalah pengabdianku, Nona."_

"Hah ...! itu tidak mungkin, dia hanya tetangga cabul yang baru saja pindah ke apartemen sebelah! Nanti aku akan melaporkannya pada polisi karena berani masuk ke apartemenku!"

Berbicara pada bayangannya di cermin membuatnya tak menyelesaikan perkara yang ia hadapi. Nyaris saja pemuda gila bernama Shikamaru itu mamandikannya. Tangannya bergerak cepat membersihkan tubuh. Secepatnya dia ingin memberi pelajaran pada pemuda jangkrik itu.

"Sarapan anda, nona ..." celemek biru melekat di tubuh Shikamaru. Sepiring omelet telah tersaji di atas meja makan.

"Siapa yang memberimu wewenang untuk masuk ke apartemenku! Dari mana kau tahu sandi apartemenku! Kau penguntit 'kan? Aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi!"

"Nona, makanlah. Sebentar lagi Nona akan berangkat ke sekolah."

"Jawab pertanyaanku brengsek! Dari mana kau tahu sandi apartemenku!" Temari berteriak murka, akal sehatnya tak bisa menangkap cerita konyol bahwa pemuda di hadapannya benar-benar seekor jangkrik.

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya, Nona? Aku adalah jangkrik yang kemarin siang nona bebaskan." Nada dinginnya terus memberikan penjelasan yang tak masuk akal.

"_Cih_, dasar bodoh. Kau pikir aku akan memercayaimu?"

"Ya, kau harus memercayaiku, ratu sihir memberiku waktu satu bulan sampai kelulusan sekolah untuk mengabdi kepadamu. Setelah itu, aku akan menghilang dari bumi ini."

"Kalau begitu, menghilanglah sekarang!" Ia mengambil ranselnya dengan cepat, bergegas menuju balkon untuk berangkat. Masih terlalu pagi, tapi terlalu dini pula Temari menjadi gila akibat serangan jangkrik.

"Sepatuku?" bola matanya hampir melompat keluar ketika melihat semua sepatu sneakers miliknya berganti menjadi pansus.

"Aku sudah menyihirnya menjadi pansus. Nona harus jadi siswa yang baik saat kelulusan."

Menyadari tentang siswa baik, Temari baru menyadari bahwa roknya telah berubah sepanjang lutut. "Kau? Kau apakan seragamku!"

Ia mulai terlihat gila, pemuda jangkrik itu benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal. Daripada mengakhiri bersekolah tanpa sepatu, pada akhirnya ia meraih pansus tersebut dan segera pergi meninggalkan jangkrik serta apartemennya.

"Ibu peri, semoga satu bulan ini berhasil." Shikamaru tersenyum lembut memandang kepergian Tuan putrinya.

"Apa membersihkan toilet membuatmu bertobat?"

Gadis dengan kucir kuda itu memang selalu mengusik orang lain. Seperti menjadi sebuah ritual yang wajib ia lakukan. Sehari tak mengganggu orang, sama dengan kematian baginya.

Bukan kegiatannya meladeni sebuah kicauan kecil, pada akhirnya Temari yang malas membaca buku harus berpura-pura membaca daripada mendengarkan cemoohan orang seperti Ino.

"Lihat saja, datang pagi-pagi sekali, rok mu juga memanjang? Apakah kau pupuki? Hahaha ..., dan ini? Ke mana _make-up_ yang biasa kau pakai untuk memancing para laki-laki ..., _ups _..., hahhaa ..."

Beberapa perempuan yang menjadi rombongannya ikut menertawai. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa baginya, bisa dikatakan penyebab Temari memilih datang terlambat ke sekolah adalah perempuan ini. Sifat iri akibat kepopuleran Temari di kalangan siswa laki-laki membuatnya tak pernah bosan mengusik sepanjang hari.

_Bicara saja sesukamu! Jalang! Hanya menunggu waktu aku akan lulus dari sini._

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" ucapan itu terdengar seiring dengan terbukanya pintu kelas. Kali ini Asuma-_sensei_ menyelamatkan Temari dari Ino. Beberapa siswa segera merapikan diri di kursinya masing-masing tak terkecuali Ino.

"Temari?" pernyataan Asuma membuat beberapa siswa tertawa.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya terjebak di pagi ini tentu tak bisa ia jelaskan kepada seluruh sekolah mengapa ia bisa datang secepat ini.

"... Syukurlah jika kau sudah mulai merubah sikapmu." Serunya tersenyum menatap Temari yang berada di deretan kursi paling belakang.

Gadis _blonde _itu hanya tersenyum kecut. Seluruh orang hari ini menatapnya bagai sesuatu satwa yang langka.

_Ini karena Jangkrik brengsek itu!_

_._

_._

_._

"_Bibi, mana ayah dan Ibu? Mereka pulang hari ini 'kan?"jemari kecilnya mengucek pelan kedua matanya yang baru saja terbuka. Rasanya baru beberapa jam ia tertidur, tetapi suara berisik mengusiknya._

"_Nona, masuklah!" pelayan itu memiliki mimik yang aneh, seolah menutupi sesuatu._

_Sayup suara Ayah dan Ibunya terdengar dari ruang tamu, sedikit aneh. Kaki kecilnya berlari ke arah pintu ruang tamu, "Nona jangan ke sana!"_

* * *

"Apa yang Nona pikirkan?" sosok itu muncul tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Temari yang menerawang ke masa lampau. Atap sekolah adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya menghindari kerusuhan yang akan dilakukan musuh-musuh di kelasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!"

"Aku pengaawal Nona, di mana saja Nona ada di situlah aku berada."

"Baiklah Tuan jangkrik! Berikan aku sebuah alasan yang logika agar aku memercayaimu bahwa kau adalah seekor jelmaan jangkrik!"

"Nona, aku tak bisa membuktikan apapun. Cukup ini ..." hanya dengan jarak satu meter, Shikamaru menunjuk dada Temari.

"A—apa? Dasar cabul!"

"Bukan itu! Maksudku, yakini aku di hatimu. Aku tak bermaksud apapun, Nona. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu satu bulan untuk membalas budi."

"Aku tidak butuh ..."

"Pasti Nona membutuhkanku, Katakan saja apa yang Nona butuhkan dan aku akan membantu."

"Setelah satu bulan? Apa aku yang akan jadi jangkrik?"

"Tidak, setelah satu bulan kau akan tahu kebenarannya. Dan aku akan kembali menjadi jangkrik ... Kau akan menyaksikan itu."

"Baiklah, silakan kau lewati satu bulanmu dengan liburan ke hawai, aku yakin jangkrik sepertimu tidak pernah ke sana."

Temari berlalu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menatapnya datar.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, Temari terlihat gusar. Aura hitam tak terlihat—terasa mengitari tubuhnya. Jangankan mendekat, dalam radius beberapa meter, garis galak telah terlihat menggurati wajah putihnya.

"Kau belum pulang? Kebetulan sekali, Temari ... masuklah kemari." Kurenai _Sensei _yang muncul dari arah berlawanan menghentikan kedua kakinya melangkah, _Apa lagi ini?_

Padat, namun rapi. Begitulah yang terlihat dari ruangan guru di sekolah itu. Beberapa pasang mata dewasa menatapnya. _Ya tanya saja apa salahku. Dasar orang tua._

"Ini ..." di depan sebuah meja dengan panpel nama Kurnai-_Sensei, _ia memberikan beberapa lembar hasil ujian kepada Temari, "Aku tak menyangka kau punya nilai yang baik. Meskipun perbuatanmu sangat tidak sejalan dengan peraturan sekolah."

Temari hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tanpa dipuji dia tahu bahwa ia adalah orang yang pintar. Tapi kepintaran itu tidak akan ditunjukannya, apalagi di depan teman-teman sekelasnya yang suka memanfaatkan otak orang lain.

"Aku akan merekomendasikanmu ke SMA unggulan di Tokyo. Aku akan mengusahakan beasiswa. Menimbang kau tak memiliki keluarga."

"Maaf _ Sensei_, aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa masa depanku ada di tanganmu, aku permisi."

Rasanya ingin sekali ia banting pintu ruangan itu saat beranjak pergi. Tapi hal begitu hanya menambah daftar hitam miliknya._Menimbang kau tak memiliki keluarga? Cih! Kau pikir kau siapa!_

Temari melangkah gusar. Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari yang sama sesuatu yang menyebalkan menghampiri.

"_Ets_, tahan dulu!" Ino dan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kelas.

"Ada apa?" nada bicaranya ketus. Tak lagi ingin berpura-pura, sosok ekor kuda di hadapannya memang ia benci.

"Aku dengar di ruang guru Kurenai _Sensei_ akan merekomendasikanmu ke SMA di Tokyo."

_Dasar penguping, _"Apa ada masalah denganmu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kau harus tahu, Sakura yang memintanya. Siswa bodoh sepertimu mana mungkin punya nilai yang bagus. Semua itu hanya rekayasa Sakura. Ia membiayaimu dengan alasan itu adalah beasiswa." Bohong gadis itu.

Kedua alisnya makin berkerut, meskipun rasa penasaran memenuhi ruang kepalanya. Ia tetap tak ingin bertanya apapun. Dengan kasar diterobosnya tangan Ino yang bergantung di sudut pintu.

"_Aw_ ..." teriak Ino ketika lengannya tersenggol paksa, "Dengar! Sampah sepertimu tidak akan pernah mendapatkan ketenangan! Catat itu anak pembunuh!" gadis itu sudah dikuasai emosi. Rasa iri mungkin sudah menggurui perbuatannya. Segera saja ia mendekat untuk membalas perbuatan Temari.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang, talapak tangan besar mencengkram bahunya dengan keras, berusaha menghentikan tubuh Ino untuk mendekati Temari, "Harusnya kau bisa menjaga bicaramu! Bukankah kau anak perempuan yang hanya bisa iri terhadap kesuksesan orang lain?"

"Si—siapa kau?" matanya mendapati sosok Shikamaru yang mencengkramnya dari belakang.

"Apa pedulimu? Apa kau memang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain ... orang sepertimulah yang tak akan hidup dengan tenang. Sebab, kau hanya menyibukkan urusanmu dengan mengurus masalah orang lain." Dilepaskannya cengkraman itu dengan santai. Tatapan dinginnya tajam menguliti beberapa anak perempuan yang mengganggu tuan putrinya.

"_Cih_, ayo kita pergi ..." ia melangkah kesal menjauh dari sosok yang membicarakan kebenaran dirinya, beberapa temannya hanya mengikuti Ino dari belakang.

"Nona, kau tak apa?" raut wajahnya sedikit mencemaskan keadaannya. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya, Temari benar-benar tak pernah mengharapkan jangkrik yang lebih menyerupai nanas itu muncul lagi di hadapannya.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan ikuti aku!"

"Nona Temari, kau adalah tuan putriku, aku akan selalu menjagamu." Suara dingin beralurkan ketegasan itu terus terdengar kala gadis _blonde_ itu memintanya untuk segera pergi.

"Dengar nanas! Siapapun kau! Enyahlah dari hadapanku!" serunya berlari keluar meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Titik hujan jatuh sedikit demi sedikit. Makin lama, rintik itu kian banyak dan membasahkan tubuhnya, _Kenapa kau tak membunuh ku saja? Ayah!_ Langkahnya berlari kecil meninggalkan sekolah yang sama seperti penjara baginya.

* * *

"_Nona jangan ke sana!"_

"_Jadi ini yang kau lakukan di belakangku? Benar begitu? Kau campakan aku dan anakku! Lalu kau pergi bersama wanita jalang itu!"_

"_Kau yang memaksa agar kita tidak bercerai! Sudah lama aku katakan bahwa aku tak lagi ingin hidup bersamamu!"_

"_DIAM!"_

_Sepasang mata mungil itu mengeluarkan cairan bening dari sudut matanya. Meskipun melihat dari pintu yang hanya menunjukan sedikit celahnya. Namun dapat disaksikannya pertengkaran bahkan setiap pembicaraan keduanya terdengar sangat jelas._

* * *

Kenyataan-kenyataan buruk yang dialaminya beberapa tahun silam menari-nari indah di pikirannya. Menjadi seperti ini bukan keinginannya, namun takdir berkata lain.

"Nona, anda basah." Temari hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, jangkrik itu masih saja mengikutinya, bahkan ia tiba lebih awal daripada dirinya di apartemen. Dengan seenak hatinya membuka apartemen miliknya. Ya, dia pasti sudah gila.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi, atau aku harus menghubungi polisi agar menangkap kriminal sepertimu!"

Shikamaru tak banyak berkata, ia hanya menyarungkan handuk tebal ke tubuh dingin Temari. Sedetik kemudian ia menatap tajam Temari, "Nona, kau tak perlu menanggung beban seorang diri, jika kau tak percaya orang lain untuk berbagi cerita ..., kau bisa memakai bahuku untuk menangis ..."

"Aku tak tahu kau ini apa! Jangkrik atau manusia ..." belum usai ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shikamaru memeluknya erat. Tak pernah dirasakan pelukan sehangat ini, selama bertahun-tahun hidup sendiri, kini datang seorang pemuda jangkrik yang menawarkan diri menjadi teman hidupnya. _Aku tak mampu menanggung semua ini._ Dua titik air jatuh dari pelupuk yang berbeda, sudah berapa lama? Ia tak pernah tahu, seingatnya terakhir kali menangis adalah saat melihat ibunya mati di tangan ayahnya.

* * *

"_Apa kau tak memikirkan Temari! Aku tak ingin melihatnya tumbuh tanpa ayah, mengertilah Rei, bertahanlah sampai dia dewasa."_

"_Aku tak sanggup lagi! Hidup denganmu tak membawa kemajuan!"_

"_Jangan jadikan bisnis sebagai masalah perceraian! Katakan saja bahwa kau memiliki wanita simpanan!"_

_PRANG!_

_Suara mengejutkan itu bergemuruh di ruangan itu, Temari berteriak tertahan, kedua telapak tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Chiyo, pengasuhnya segera memeluk erat dirinya. Kejadian ini tak patut disaksikan anak berusia 5 tahun seperti Temari. _

_Darah segar mengalir deras dari puncak kepala Karura. Gerakan refleks Rei yang memecahkan vas bunga ke kepalanya tampak tepat di titik vitalnya. _

"_KARURA!" bahkan dia sendiri tak percaya akan apa yang ia perbuat pada sang istri. _

_Langit malam benar-benar tak berpihak pada keluarga Sabaku. _

* * *

"Jadi? Sampai di mana?" secangkir susu hangat datang bersamaan dengannya.

Temari menyambut pelan, meskipun tak nyaman dengan pemuda yang tak dikenali itu. Namun, dia benar-benar membutuhkan teman saat ini.

"Sampai kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia!" serunya setelah meneguk beberapa kali minumannya.

"Ah ya, aku tak bisa buktikan itu, satu bulan lagi aku akan membuktikannya kepadamu, Nona ..." Shikamaru tersenyum simpul, kedua tangannya bergerak lembut menyentuh handuk di kepala Temari, "Coba dikeringkan terlebih dahulu, agar kau tak kedinginan."

Merasa kenyamanan yang tidak biasa, ia menepis cepat tangan Shikamaru, "Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan! Bagaimana kau tahu sandi apartemenku? Jika memang kau jangkrik? Kenapa kau harus pindah ke samping apartemenku! Kenapa tak kau jadikan pohon untuk bernaung!" serentetan pertanyaan dilontarkannya tanpa jeda.

"Baik, baik—pertama aku jangkrik laki-laki, tentu saja ketika menjelma menjadi manusia, aku akan jadi seorang laki-laki ..., kau tak akan membiarkanku hidup bersamaamu." Ia menarik nafas perlahan, membuat semua penjelasannya dapat diterima Tuan putri di hadapannya.

"... Lalu, dengan bantuan ratu sihir, aku meminta beberapa uang untuk menyewa apartemen di sampingmu selama sebulan."

Temari makin menaikan alisnya, _Ini tidak rasional, Tuan jangkrik._

"... Lalu masalah sandi, aku tahu saat kau masuk kemarin sore. aku melihatnya. Saat pagi tadi, aku me-_riset-_nyamenjadi sandi yang aku ketahui, lalu sekarang setiap kau ingin masuk, kau harus bersamaku Nona." Shikamaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia berdiri membawa gelas yang sudah kosong.

"Hey! Apartemen ini milikku! Kau mau apa! Sudah aku katakan aku tak membutuhkan pertolongan apa-apa darimu!" Temari naik pitam, ia melempar beberapa bantal kursi yang ada di sekitarnya.

Shikamaru hanya tertawa menghindar, "Nona, percayalah bahwa aku tak akan berbuat buruk, beri aku waktu sebulan untuk mengabdi padamu. Setelah itu aku akan pergi."

9 tahun sudah ia merasakan kesendirian, tidak memiliki teman, atau siapapun untuk diajak bicara, pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang tersenyum tulus menemaninya. Jelmaan jangkrik atau pengeran dari surga, kali ini Temari membiarkan pemuda itu menemaninya. _Siapapun kau, temani aku._

* * *

"_Dengan ini, hakim menjatuhkan hukuman 10 tahun penjara, untuk Sabaku Rei atas tindak pidana membunuh istrinya Karura." _

_Palu itu terpukul sebanyak tiga kali, Temari tak menyaksikan itu. Ia lebih menghabiskan waktunya menangis di pusaran sang ibu. Banyak hal yang tak dapat simengerti pada usianya saat itu. tapi satu hal yang diyakininya, bahwa ia membenci sang ayah._

* * *

"Kerjakan tugas ini bersama kelompok kalian masing-masing." Asuma-_Sensei_ memberikan beberapa lembar soal kepada beberapa ketua kelompok di kelas pagi itu. sesuatu membuatnya harus meninggalkan kelas, sehingga seluruh siswa diberikan kegiatan kelompok seperti itu.

"_Kami-sama_, aku tak ingin mengerjakan dengan seorang anak dari pembunuh ..." tubuh langsingnya berkecak pinggang di hadapan Temari, lembaran soal itu dilemparkan begitu saja kehadapannya. Tentu saja hal itu ia lakukan setelah Asuma-_Sensei_ menghilang dari balik pintu. _Anggaplah ini pembalsanku untuk kemarin sore!_

Temari bergeming, entah apa salah yang pernah diperbuatnya kepada Ino. Perempuan itu terus saja mengusiknya.

"Apa kau tak bisa mendengar? Kerjakan ini dan kumpulkan! Aku tak ingin menodai kegiatanku yang dilakukan bersama anak seorang pembunuh!"

_PLAK!_

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Ino!" bekas merah terhias paksa di pipi kanannya, Sakura menatapnya murka, tangan itu sengaja dihadiahkannya untuk Ino; atas penghargaannya yang selalu merendahkan Temari.

Tak perlu dijelaskan, pertengkaran terjadi di antara keduanya, beberapa siswa lainnya berusaha melerai, terkecuali Temari. Santai saja, gadis _blonde _itu melangkah keluar kelas, _Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu membantuku!_

.

.

.

_Brak! _

Asuma menghantam meja kerjanya, jam rapatnya bersama guru lain menjadi terganggu akibat ulah beberapa siswa kelasnya.

"Apapun pertengkaran kalian, sebentar lagi kalian akan lulus dari sekolah ini, apa kalian ingin aku gagalkan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari keduanya, Temari yang ikut terpanggil karena menjadi penyebab pertengkaran hanya menatap santai.

"Temari, kau bisa jelaskan!"

"Mengapa aku? Bahkan aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan bahasa rendahan yang selalu dipakai Nona di sana." Bibir ranumnya maju mengganti fungsi telunjuknya.

"Aku hanya berusaha membelanya ..." Sakura tahu bahwa awal pemancing pertengkaran adalah dia, tapi bukan salahnya jika gadis berambut _pinky _itu berusaha membela Temari—saudara tirinya.

"Aku tak pernah meminta bantuanmu! Berhentilah mengganggu hidupku!" potongnya, Suaranya dingin dan tegas, gadis _blonde_ itu benar-benar tak menyukai Sakura, anak hasil perselingkuhan ayahnya yang kini hampir menghabiskan 9 tahun di sekolah dan kelas yang sama denganya.

"Temari!" Asuma tampak memahami permasalahan yang dialami keduanya, ia pun tak mengerti akan menyelesaikan masalah ini bagaimana. Kalau sudah mencakup permasalahan keluarga yang terlalu rumit, bukan haknya lagi sebagai guru untuk turut andil.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bersikap dingin begini?" kedua tangannya terpanggul di bawah dagu. Iris hitamnya menatap tajam Temari di seberang meja makan.

"Aku mengizinkanmu di sini bukan untuk menghakimiku." Suara tak berminat itu jatuh pada nada yang benar-benar rendah.

"Dan kau akan mengbaikan semua orang?" Shikamaru berdiri menatap tajam Temari yang masih duduk diam di kursinya.

"... bahkan ketika semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu kau tidak akan menerima itu dengan alasan kau adalah korban!"

"Apa maksud m— "

"—Kau hanya merasa menjadi korban dari keluarga yang hancur, kau mengasingkan diri dengan menjadi anak yang pemurung, tak pernah menerima bantuan atau perhatian orang lain hanya karena asumsi kau sudah menjadi anak dari keluarga yang rusak!"

"DIAM! KAU TI—"

"—Berhentilah berteriak, pikirkan kembali masalahmu! Bukan salah siapapun kau menjadi manusia es. Itu pilihanmu, kau tak membuat dirimu lepas dari masa lalu yang suram!" Shikamaru beranjak pergi, untuk kesekian kalinya setelah memotong pembicaraan Temari, ia benar-benar tak ingin mendengarkan gadis _blonde_ itu berbicara.

Perkataan Shikamaru terus terngiang di kepalanya, tak pernah seseorang berkata keras seperti itu. _Itu pilihanmu, kau tak membuat dirimu lepas dari masa lalu yang suram!. _Lama ia memikirkan kalimat tersebut, ia terbaring lemah di kamarnya. 9 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat menghapus kenangan buruk yang dialaminya.

Diasuh keluarga Haruno, di mana keluarga tempat ayahnya berselingkuh adalah hal yang paling ia benci. Apakah dia harus menyalahkan ibu Sakura yang menjadi penyebab hancur keluarganya?

Temari dapat meninggalkan keluarga itu setelah berhasil menginjak pendidikan di Sekolah Menengah Pertama dengan besiswa dan bantuan hidup atas prestasinya. Ia mulai berpindah ke apartemen peninggalan keluarga Sabaku, memilih mengasingkan diri di sana. Dan hidup dari pundi-pundi uang simpanan sang ibu—dalam jumlah di atas banyak.

3 tahun hampir berlalu dengan sempurna, bahkan ia tak tahu akan jadi apa nantinya. Tanpa keluarga, tanpa teman, hanya seorang diri. Lamunannya buyar ketika mengingat beberapa hari yang dilewati bersama Shikamaru. Ada rasa ketidaknyamanan, tapi ada perasaan aneh yang mengarungi lubuk hatinya. Bahwa ia merasa tak sendiri.

Buru-buru rasa sesalnya muncul. Segera saja ia melangkah cepat menuju apartemen Shikamaru, "Shika ...! kau di dalam? Buka pintunya, aku ingin berbicara." Tak adil rasanya, bahwa pemuda itu mengetahui sandi apartemennya, sementara Temari tak tahu apa-apa.

Hening, tanpa jawaban. _Apa kau sudah berubah menjadi jangkrik?_

.

.

.

_Tokyo, 2 bulan kemudian ..._

"Temari, percepat langkahmu atau kita akan terlambat di ospek pertama!" Sakura mendengus kesal melihat kebiasaan saudara tirinya yang selalu terlambat membuka mata.

"Ya, kau harus terbiasa dengan ini, sudah menjadi hobiku untuk bangun siang." Gadis _blonde _itu melangkah santai sembari merapikan riasanya dengan kaca kecil dari dompetnya.

Pasca kelulusan satu bulan yang lalu, keduanya berhasil mendapatkan nilai terbaik dan menerusakan dengan beasiswa penuh di _Tokyo_ _International High School. _Ya, mulai saat ini keduanya akan menjadi saudara yang melengkapi.

Temari berubah? Ya, tuan jangkrik yang berjanji menemaninya selama sebulan ternyata menghilang setelah menemaninya dalam tiga hari. Bahkan di hari terakhir mereka bertemu, Shikamaru menghilang begitu saja, dengan penjelasan apartemen miliknya telah disewa kepada orang lain. Jangkrik brengsek itu telah berani mengusik hidupnya dengan kata-kata yang sok bijak. Tapi kata-kata itulah yang menampar Temari dari kenyataan bahwa dirinya memang memilih hidup dalam masa lalu.

_Jangkrik itu benar, aku hanya terpuruk dalam masa lalu. Tapi sampai kapan? Kitalah yang menentukan. Bahkan ketika hidupku hancur, semata-mata bukan kesalahan masa lalu seutuhnya. Tapi, itu semua karena aku yang memilih jalan hidup yang seperti itu, di mana kau tuan jangkrik?_ Iris _Green-_nya menatap awan putih yang menggantung indah di langit yang luas.

Chapter 1/Selesai

P.s.s : halaman berikutnya? Em? Sepertinya cerita lepas dari kisah ini. ampuni Author yang menulis cerita mengerikan seperti ini. |Terbang gentayangan *Plak|


	2. Chapter 2

**Owari**~

"Berikan Cokelat dan makanan yang sudah diperintahkan untuk dibawa!" tubuhnya berkecak pinggang di hadapan para penghuni baru sekolah itu. Termasuk dia—Temari.

Alisnya terangkat sebelah menatap wanita dengan rambut yang dicepol dua menyamai bintang film china. _Ah, apa kau sudah kelas tiga? Rupa mu seperti anak TK._

"Maaf _Senpai, _karena lapar semua makanan yang kubawa telah habis untuk perjalanan kemari." Temari hanya tersenyum bangga memaparkan penjelasannya.

"K—kau!" senior itu menatapnya tak percaya pada sosok siswa baru di hadapannya, "Panggil bagian keamanan! Ada satu siswa baru yang berani berbuat onar!"

_Onar? _Bahkan jika makanan itu masih berada di dalam tasnya, Temari tak akan memberikan itu. suatu pembodohan masa, memberi cokelat kepada senior saat siswa baru harusnya melakukan masa perkenalan dengan sekolah.

"Bawa saja ke ruang keamanan untuk diadili!" mata lavender-nya menatap tajam. Meskipun rambutnya panjang menyerupai wanita. Tapi ia tetap terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki.

Temari dibawa paksa oleh dua orang senior yang tak diketahui siapa. Meskipun meronta, tenaganya jelas berbanding terbalik dengan tenaga serupa penjagal yang menyeretnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Ini masa orientasi! Bukan pembajakan atau perbudakan!" matanya melotot sempurna, menantang kedua senior yang membawanya paksa. Tubuhnya didorong ke dalam ruangan bertajukan 'Ruang Osis' setelah itu, terdengar pintu terkunci dari luar.

"Kau tak pernah berubah, Nona ... selalu saja bertindak sesuai kehendakmu." Suara berat itu seakan menampar Temari dari amarahnya. Laki-laki di sudut ruangan telah menantinya dengan lipatan tangan di depan dadanya.

Senyum simpul itu adalah senyum khas yang tak akan pernah Temari lupakan, meskipun hanya menemaninya beberapa hari di bulan lalu, "J—jangkrik !" sekali lagi iris _Green-_nya membulat sempurna. Apa jangkrik itu berevolusi kembali menjadi manusia? Ia tak peduli. Apakah ia orang yang sama? Atau berbeda, Temari mendekat, dan memeluknya erat, "Aku merindukanmu, bodoh! dasar jangkrik menyebalkan!"

"Setelah ini, aku tak akan menjadi pengawalmu lagi ..." Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap iris _Green_ gadis di hadapannya, "... mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi pangeranmu."

.

.

.

"Selamat karena minggu ini kau mendapatkan prestasi 'Selalu Terlambat' ..." pria dengan rambut landak _Grey_ itu menatap malas siswa di hadapannya.

Telapak tangannya mengibas tirai di balik kaca, memperhatikan sosok siswa yang mencolok. "Siapa itu?" rasa penasaranya melabuhkan pertanyaan kepada ayahnya Shikaku Nara sebagai pemimpin yayasan.

Mata teduhnya sedikit melirik sosok yang ditanyakan putranya, "Temari, beberapa guru melaporkan tentang kelakuannya yang buruk selama bersekolah."

"Menarik ..." ia tersenyum simpul dari balik tirai.

"Dia siswa yang baik, tapi beberapa masalah membuatnya seperti itu ..." Shikaku menyerahkan seberkas data yang baru saja didapatkan pada kolom siswa dengan inisial T.

"Apartemen Blok C?" iris hitamnya memincing tajam, menatap kolom tempat siswa dengan nama Temari itu berdiam, "Ayah, sewakan aku apartemen tepat di sampingnya."

"Begitukah?" Shikaku berpikir sedikit lama, menimbang anak laki-lakinya tak pernah mendekati perempuan mana pun, "Baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh berbuat yang aneh-aneh" seakan mengetahui maksud putranya, ia memberikan izin tinggal.

"Tenang, hanya beberapa hari ayah." Ia berlari menuju pintu keluar, "Oh iya, satu hal lagi, tolong rekomendasikan dia untuk bersekolah di SMA-ku."

.

.

.

"Apa kau sendiri? Kasihan sekali." Dengan kedua telapak tangannya, perlahan Temari mengangkat jangkrik yang sekarat itu menuju jendela luar.

Iris hitam itu masih mengawasi tiap gelagatnya dalam sehari ini. Mencari celah bagaimana bisa mengenal gadis _blonde _ yang asik menjalani hukumannya—lebih dalam, "_Aha_, aku punya ide ..." gumannya sendiri dari balik pepohonan. Senyum licik menerawang di kedua bibirnya.

_ a Cricket? _

**END**


End file.
